Double the Hannah, Double the trouble
by DrDoom2006
Summary: When Alex turns herself and Harper into Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle to get into a club in which they get mixed up with the real ones... how will this mess turn into? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Double the Hannah Double the Trouble

The Waverly Sub Station...

-Alex, didn't I told you to take the dishes and clean tables 1 and 2? - Jerry said

-Can Justin or Max do it? I'm tired -she replied

Jerry stood before her and pointed to the tables.

-Clean. Tables. Now.

-All right all right...

She was cleaning when Harper came in.

-ALEX!!! Look at this, there's a new club opening tonight!!!- Harper said

-The Atlantis!!!! They're finally opening it!!! We have to go!!!

-Alex finish the tables!!! -Jerry yelled from the counter

-I'm going I'm going!!! -Alex yelled back

In a private jet flying from California to New York...

-Hey Miley the pilot said we'll get to New York in five more hours -Robbie Ray said

-Shhh!!!! -she said pointing to Lily who was sound asleep beside her

-Sorry

-You should be, getting us up at 4am...

-I'm sorry but you know we have to get to New York before 3pm so you girls can be at the newspaper and then the photo shoot after which you'll rest at the hotel, remember there's that club opening later at night -Robbie Ray replied

-I know Daddy... -Miley said placing a blanket over Lily

Later that day, at 7pm, Alex and Harper arrived at the Atlantis club.

-Look at all this people Alex...

-Yeah... but the place looks awesome. Good evening sir, we would like to come in please? -she requested.

-You and a thousand more people, get in line -the guard ordered

-Look at all this people, we'll never get in -Harper complained

-I wouldn't say that... come on

-Wait... Alex!!!

She pulled her friend into an empty alley

-Alex what are you doing? -Harper asked

-Well... maybe Alex Russo and Harper Finkle can't get in... but how about... Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle?

-Alex what are you going to do?

-_Verto in alius!!!!_

A blinding flash of light covered both girls and after a few seconds Alex became Hannah Montana while Harper became Lola Luftnagle.

-YES!!! Come on Harper, let's go!!!

-I feel so lightweight... -Harper said

They stood at the front door again to the amazement of the crowd that surrounded them in a second, surprised the guard help them out and allowed them into the club, he was intrigued since he was told that indeed Hannah Montana was going to be at the club opening that night but he was well aware that personalities were going to use the backdoor to avoid the precise thing he faced moments ago. Inside Alex and Harper glared at the place, they were amazed.

-Alex this is beautiful -Harper said

-Incredible...

A woman approached them.

-Miss Montana, your table is right over here. -she said

Alex was so distracted that she forgot who she was impersonating, Harper had to elbow her and point to the lady.

-Oh what?

-Your table, please follow me to the VIP section.

Alex was about to follow her but Harper held her arm.

-Wait!! Are you forgetting something?

-What?

-You're not Hannah Montana!!!

-Come on Harper, celebrities never attend this things, come on, lets have fun. -Alex said pulling her friend

They were led to a special section where a table was already set with various salty and sweet snacks along with sodas, juices, chocolates, and a wide variety of things.

-Alex this is heaven -Harper said as both began to eat

-I assume you find it to your liking -the lady said

-You have no idea -Alex replied

Unknown to them the real Hannah Montana along with Lola Luftnagle were arriving through the back door of the club.

-Do we have to come to this thing? -Lola asked yawning.

-Yeah... you miss one you don't get invited to the next one... -Hannah replied

At their VIP section Lola (Harper) got up.

-I'll go to the ladies room, I'll be right back - she said

Meanwhile the real Lola and the real Hannah...

-I'll go powder you go find out where's the table they have for us -she told Lola

-Sure -Lola said

Lola wandered for a few seconds until she saw one of the hostesses of the club.

-Hi, excuse me,

-Yes miss Luftnagle? -she replied

-Where is the table you have for me and Hannah?

She glared at her puzzled, she was sure that she had left her and Hannah Montana on their VIP spot less than half an hour earlier.

-Well... I showed it to you half an hour ago, but see, over there, where Miss Montana already is.

She glared confused... Hannah was already there, she went up.

-Why did you sent me to find out where the table was when you already knew? And how could you eat all this so fast? -she asked

-Harper what are you talking about? -Hannah (Alex) replied

-¿Harper? What did you drank?

Meanwhile Lola (Harper) was fixing her hair when Hannah entered the ladies room.

-How did you got before I did? -Hanna asked

-I left you on out table remember? You know, this pink hair is weird... I feel like a lolipop -Lola (Harper) said

-Yeah, well "lolipop" come on we have to get to the table, and where did you had that wig hidden? -Hannah asked

But when they came out Robbie Ray was waiting for them.

-We'll have to leave, I just got a call from aunt Dollie, she's not feeling well and I'll have to get to Tennessee, we'll leave to the airport right away, the private jet will take you guys back to California right away.

-Yeah sure... I'm tired anyways -Hannah said yawning

-But I...

-Don't worry... it'll be fine -Hannah said pulling her hand

Meanwhile the real Lola noticed how weird Hannah (Alex) was acting specially when she rejected her boyfriend Jake Ryan who was there as well.

-What's with you? Jake is your boyfriend. -she said

-He is? Why? -she asked

-Because you love each other? -Lola replied

Hannah (Alex) noticed that Lola was falling asleep on her seat.

-Great, now you're falling asleep, come on, I'll take you home. -she said

Lola (Lily) was so tired that she barely noticed where Hannah (Alex) was taking her, like she did before she went to the alley near the club.

-_Ostendo sum Verto super alius!!!!_

To her surprise neither her nor whom she believed to be Harper returned to their normal selves.

-What's going on? I wanna go to bed - Lola said rubbing her eyes

-_Ostendo sum Verto super alius!!!! _-Alex tried again

-OK... where are we and what are you doing with that stick? - Lola asked

-Oh stop it already Harper come on, Justin will have to help us again- she said in despair

-Justin? Who is

-Just come on!!!

Lola (Lily) was totally confused, she was led four blocks until they reached a sub station called "Waverly Sub Station", needless to say was her confusion when Hannah (Alex) produced keys and opened the door. She led her to a room behind the kitchen.

-Stay here, I'll go get Justin.

-But... wait a minute... why... -confused she glared to her surroundings, it seemed more like a laboratory.

Meanwhile Hannah (Alex) went up to Justin's rooms.

-Justin!!! Justin wake up!!!!

-What... OH MY GOD!!! Hannah Montana!!!

-It's me you dweeb!!! I turned Harper and Me into Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle but I can't get us back, I need your help -she pleaded

-Great... once again I have to fix your mess. -Justin replied

-Come on, I left Harper in the lair.

Justin came down with his sister, Lola turned when they came in as she was checking the items on a table.

-Hi Harper -he said

-Who are you and why do you people keep calling me "Harper"? -Lola asked

-This is bad, she's losing her memory -Hannah (Alex) said

-OK, what spell did you used? -Justin asked

-The uh... "verto in alius" -Hannah (Alex) replied

-OK, stand beside her

-_Ostendo sum Verto super alius!!!! -_Justin yelled

To both Alex and Justin's surprise nothing happened

-Well??? Why are we still like this? -Alex complained

-I... I don't know...

-Can someone tell me what's wrong here? Miley who is he? Spells? I'm tired and I want to go to bed, can we get back to the hotel? -Lola complained

And it was then. At that moment that Alex felt the world fall on top of her. She was well aware of how the spell worked, it could turn any person into another but the voice remained the same, and the voice and attitude of the girl before them was not Harper's. Hannah (Alex) got to her and glared for a few seconds, she then went to her brother and talked to his ear.

-WHAT?

-Just do it!!! -Hannah said pushing him.

Justing caressed Lola's hair for a second.

-I love you Harper, you're the love of my life, give me a kiss

But he got the slap of his life instead. Hannah (Alex) fell on the couch.

-We're in big big trouble...

-You think? -Justin said getting up

-Can someone explain to me what is going on???? -Lola said

Hannah (Alex) stood before her and slowly spoke.

-Listen to me very carefully... my name is Alex Russo... I'm a wizard and I used a spell to turn myself and my friend Harper into Hannah Montana and yourself... now... you're here and God knows where Harper is.

For any response Lola began to laugh.

-Yeah, right, look Miley, we better get back to the hotel before your Dad grounds us for life. It was funny while it lasted so, let's go.

-JUSTIN!!!

The teenager stood between Lola and the door.

-You want me to hit you again? -Lola said

-You have to believe her

-Lola look at this. _pomum ut pie_!!!!

Lola glared in awe as the apple Hannah (Alex) had in her hand turned into a hot apple pie, Justin was fast enough to open his arms as the girl fell back when she fainted.

-Great...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Carefully Dustin placed Lola in the couch and placed a pillow under her head.

-Dustin where are Mom and Dad? -Alex asked

-They're busy in their room -he replied

-EWWWW!!!

-They're busy going over the bills -Dustin clarified

-Sure... I knew that... so what are we going to do?

-oww... Miley what happened... -Lola said waking up

-Easy easy, -Dustin said helping her sit

Lola watched her surroundings and realized where she was.

-Miley tell me it's a joke and we're going back to the hotel.

Dustin grabbed her hands.

-I need you to listen to me, don't be afraid, we won't hurt you, but we need to know where Hannah Montana is so we can get our friend back -Dustin explained

Lola glared at them for long seconds trying to understand what was going on, but the guy in front of her seemed honest and made her feel safe, on the other hand Dustin felt something strange when he saw her eyes, it was like lightning, Alex broke the moment.

-So... are you going to help us? -she asked

-Guess so...

-Great!!! So... where is Harper? -Alex asked

-Well... we're staying at the Waldorf Astoria...

-Then that's where we're going -Alex said

-And how do you plan to do that? -Dustin asked

-well...

-I can call the limo driver and tell him to pick us up and take us to the hotel -Lily (Lola) suggested

-That's a great idea!!! -Alex said

Taking out her cell phone Lily made the call and minutes later the limousine was parked in front of the Sub Station, Lola, Miley (Alex) and Dustin got in.

-Where to, Miss Montana? -he said

-To the Waldorf Astoria please -Miley (Alex) requested

He began to drive with a puzzled look in his face. In about ten minutes he parked in front of the hotel.

-Wait here, I'll go get your friend... she looks like me right? -Lola asked

-Yeah, just like you -Alex replied

Lola walked to the front desk where she was greeted by an employee.

-Hi again miss Luftnagle, did you left something in your room? -she said

-Actually I would love to have my key please. -Lola replied

The clerk glared at her puzzled.

-I'm sorry I don't understand... Miss Montana's staff came half an hour ago to check out and pick your luggage.

-What? -Lily said starting to get nervous

-The reservations made for Hannah Montana and her companions were canceled and her luggage retired from the hotel, I'm sorry miss Luftnagle but you don't have a room here anymore, if you need I can book you one right now, we have several available.

-No... do... do you know... do you know where they headed?

-I think I overheard them saying that they had to go back to Malibu tonight. -The clerk replied.

Lily ran out and got into the limo.

-And.... where's Harper? -Alex (Hannah) Asked

-On her way to Malibu... - Lily said sadly

-WHAT? WHY IS SHE ON THE WAY TO MALIBU??? -Dustin said

-I... I don't know... something must have happened... this is a mess.. your friend is on the other side of the country and I'm stuck here...

Alex's (Hannah's) eyes opened wide

-What? -Lily said

Dustin glared at her and quickly understood.

-Harper has fear of flying... if we go to the airport we may still find them -Dustin said

-Driver get us to the airport please!!! Hurry!!! - Alex (Hannah) Requested

Meanwhile at the airport...

-Everything is set, your luggage is on the plane, I'll be home in a couple of days - Robbie Ray said

-OK Daddy, take care of Aunt Dolly please -Hannah said

The man hugged both girls and parted to the exit where his plane was, Hannah took Lola's (Harper's) hand.

-Come, let's go to the plane -she said

-Wait a minute... we... we're going to a plane?

-Well we can't go back to Malibu on foot, duh -Hannah replied

-What if I stay here and you go to Malibu? -Lola (Harper) said

-Crazy-best-friend-say-what?

-I'll uh... catch up with you in a couple of days, I have a friend to visit and...

-Look, I don't know what you drank and/or ate at that club but you sound different and act weird, now let's go.

But when Hannah tried to pull her, Lola (Harper) stood there.

-Come on Lola, we have to get home, what's wrong with you?

-I'm afraid of planes -she replied

Hannah laughed out loud when she heard that, it was a fact that Lola (Lily) had flown with her not only throughout the United States but in a couple of times to Europe.

-Lily that's it, we have to go, NOW. Daddy will be upset if we don't leave.

-But

-Come on!!!

-MILEY WAIT!!!!! -a voice yelled

Intrigued by hearing her real name she turned around, what she saw shocked her...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Double The Hannah Double The Trouble

Dustin and Lola placed Miley on a bench while the other Hannah (Alex) tended to the other Lola (Harper) who hugged her in relief.

-Thank God Alex, she wanted me to go on plane with her. -Harper said

-It's all right, we're here, Dustin can you please turn us back? -Alex pleaded

Harper stood beside her as Dustin got his wand ready

-_Ostendo sum Verto super alius!!!! -_Justin yelled

A blinding flash of light covered both girls and in seconds they were back to their normal selves.

-Finally, now let's go back home -Alex said

-We're sorry for the trouble we caused - Harper said to Lola

-It's OK, I'll take Miley to the plane and we'll be home, nice meeting you. -she said

But as they walked to the door that was going to lead them to the plane a guard stopped them.

-Uh... excuse me, we're supposed to board that plane -Lola said

-I'm sorry miss but the plane already left. -he responded.

-WHAT??? It was a private flight how could it left without us?

-Even though it had a schedule to meet so he left ten minutes ago.

From a distance Alex, Dustin and Harper, glared at the scene.

-I think we should help them - Harper said

-Guess you're right, we created this mess in the first place -Alex replied

-"We"? It was your idea to do this remember? -retorted Harper

-OK OK, let's go help them.

The trio approached the bench where Lola was crying beside an still unconscious Miley.

-What happened? -Alex asked

-The plane that was supposed to fly us back home just left and now Hannah's Dad is going to get mad and we'll get in trouble and it'll be my fault -Lola said crying

-Stop crying, we'll help you -Alex said

-Alex can I talk to you for a moment? -Justin asked.

-What is it?

-How exactly do you plan to help them? -Justin asked

-We'll use the magic portal -Alex replied

-May I remind you that Dad forbid you from using it after you went to the future to get the answers for the algebra test that you ultimately failed?

-Thank you for the memories but they need our help. -Alex replied

At that moment Miley began to wake up.

-Lola what happened? I saw two of you and... why are you crying?

-We're stuck here... the plane left...

-Red-haired-girl-said-what?

-We're stuck here...

-Hey, I have an idea, let's go back to the station -Alex said

-Really? You can help? -Lola said excitedly

-Yeah come on.

-Uh... excuse me? We're are we going? -Miley asked

-Oh sorry, this is Alex, her brother Justin and their friend Harper, they're wizards and they can help us - she replied

-Okay... what did they gave you to drink at that club? -Miley asked

-Just come on - Lola said pulling her arm

Twenty minutes later they were back in the Waverly Sub-Station

-You brought me here to get a sandwich? -Miley asked

-No, I told you they're wizards and they

-And where were you young lady? -A voice was heard coming from the stairs.

Jerry was sitting there glaring at the group.

-I was with Alex and Justin and

-Harper I'm talking to Alex -Jerry corrected as he walked to them

-uh... look Dad, it's Hannah Montana!!! -Alex said

-Hannah Montana!!! hi!!! Would you like to have a grilled chicken sandwich with some fries and

-Look, I'm sure you make the best sandwiches but my friend Lola and I have to be in California before morning and we need to solve that issue, thank you

-And that's why we need you Dad... we need to use the Magic Portal - Alex said

-THE WHAT???

-Can you really take us to L.A.? Please? -Lola asked

-Please give us a minute -Jerry said while he pulled Alex aside

-Do they know you're a wizard???

-It's a long story...

-You'll have a lot of time to explain while you're grounded. Miss Montana this way place.

Jerry led them to the lair where he activated the magical portal.

-All you need to do is to concentrate in the place you want to be OK?

-Lola are you sure you want to do this? -Miley asked

-It'll be fine, you'll see.

-Are you girls ready? -Jerry asked

Both Lola and Miley nodded.

-Ire Irum Peragro!!!!

Both Lola and Miley concentrated in Miley's home and seconds later they were in the porch of her Mailbu house.

-YES!!! HE DID IT!!! We're home!!! -Lola said

-Wow...

Back the at the sub station.

-Now young lady, you have a lot of explaining to do. -Jerry said

Alex sighed and began to tell her Dad all that had happened, she knew she was going to be punished and probably grounded until the next millennium, but all the excitement of using magic was worth it.

The end.


End file.
